Es más fácil dejarse engañar
by Elly Luz
Summary: Pero no lo es, Fred es Fred y jamás será George. Aunque a la mayoría de la gente le resulte fácil confundirlos, tú no lo haces, sabes cual es el gemelo que amas y cual es el que te ama a ti.


No soy rubia ni millonaria xd los personajes son propiedad de JK. Rowling

**Es más fácil dejarse engañar.**

Te miras al espejo y te resulta extraño verte sin tus trenzas. Por lo visto no eres la única, cuando le das una ojeada a una de tus compañeras de dormitorio, te percatas de que te mira raro, ella al igual que tu no esta acostumbrado a verte con el cabello liso cayendo en tus hombros.

Regresas tus ojos al espejo que tienes enfrente y continúas con la aburrida tarea de arreglarte para el baile de navidad. Será en media hora y aunque todo el mundo esta emocionado, tú aun no logras adornar tu rostro con una sonrisa soñadora.  
Haz perdido toda alegría en los últimos días, después de que él eligió a otra como pareja de baile. Suspiras, debes resignarte al hecho de que él james te va a mirar de la forma que lo hace su hermano.

Sales de tu dormitorio, en el pasillo te encuentras con la afortunada que ha ganado la atención del chico que te quita el sueño. La miras, en verdad esta muy guapa.  
Aunque no te guste no puedes odiarla por que ella es tu amiga y no tiene la culpa de gustarle, como tú no tienes la culpa de gustarle a su hermano. Te centras en esa idea mientras bajas junto a ella a la sala común donde sus parejas las esperan con idénticas sonrisas picaras… aunque la de él es la mejor.

Tu corazón late con fuerza cuando te mira, pero se hace polvo cuando lo ves deslumbrarse al ver a tu amiga…

-¿Nos vamos?-te sonríe Fred ofreciéndote su brazo como todo un caballero, sus movimientos al momento de tenderte el brazo son muy teatrales y eso te arranca una sonrisa que él recibe feliz de la vida.

Te sientes culpable mientras caminas a su lado hacia el gran comedor. Sabes que te quiere e invitarte le ha costado más de lo que a él le gustaría admitir. Y la culpabilidad te persigue por que bien saber que no lo quieres de la forma que se merece y solo haz aceptado ir con el al baile por que te dejas engañar… por que te resulta mas fácil crearte la ilusión de que él es su gemelo.

Pero no lo es, Fred es Fred y jamás será _George._

Aunque a la mayoría de la gente le resulte fácil confundirlos, tú no lo haces, sabes cual es el gemelo que amas y cual es el que te ama a ti.  
Suspiras. Que difícil es el amor…

-¿Te sientes bien Angelina?- Te pregunta George, tu corazón da un salto cuando te percatas de que te a estado observando.  
-Si, estoy perfectamente.-le sonríes tratando de parecer natural. Te devuelve la sonrisa y de inmediato regresa su atención a tu amiga.

-Te ves muy hermosa.-Fred no suele decir esas cosa y menos en un tono serio, por eso sabes que es un cumplido sincero y eso te hace sentir peor.  
-Gracias, tu también te ves bien…-No puedes evitar ver de reojo a George, a pesar que son iguales, para ti él es mas guapo.

No sabes cuanto a pasado y no te importa, solo sabes que de pronto estas en la pista de baile con Fred a tu lado. No lo escuchas, solo estas ahí, tu mente esta al otro lado de la pista pensando lo afortunada que es la pareja de George.

No soportas la culpa, te sientes de lo peor y mas cuando la música se vuelve mas suave y notas como Fred se acerca mas de la cuanta.  
Entiendes lo que busca. Una parte de ti no quiere y la otra… la otra quiere ser engañada por su parecido.

Notas toda la valentía que posee en sus ojos azules, esta decidido. Rosa tus labios con los suyos, apenas sientes un cosquilleo. Sentir eso te alegra por que tal vez algún día puedas corresponderle, tal vez algún día sientas por él lo que sientes por George.

Le correspondes el beso, engañándolo a él y a ti misma, por que aunque te agrade la perspectiva de estar con Fred, en el fondo sabes que nunca lo lograras amar. El es Fred, no George…

Cuando finaliza el baile regresan a la torre de Gryffindor tomados de la mano. Observas como George se despide con un simple beso en la mejilla de su compañera y ambos se dirigen a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Se quedan solos en la sala y tú comienzas a temblar. No haz hablado con Fred del beso y tampoco quieres hacerlo. Quieres darle una oportunidad pero a la vez quieres decirle que solo pueden ser amigos.

-Lo pase fantástico- le dices mientras caminas hacia la escalera que lleva a los dormitorios de las chicas.  
-Yo también- Te sonríe, vuelve a besarte y tu vuelves a dejarte llevar…  
-Buenas noches.-Te desea y se dirige a su habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo ves marcharse mientras llegas a la conclusión de que no es tan malo dejarse llevar. Al fin y al cabo jamás tendrás una oportunidad con quien en verdad amas.

_Pero lo que no sabes, lo que ignoras completamente es que la única razón por la que George Weasley no te a invitado a ti al baile a sido por que sabe que su querido hermano te quieres, y él jamás hará algo que lastime a Fred. Aunque esto lo lleve a sufrir terriblemente cada vez que te vea de la mano con su hermano.  
No, tú no sabes de qué forma se le rompió el corazón a George cuando levantó la vista de su pareja de baile y te encontró al otro lado de la pista de baile besándote con Fred._

Él se resigna a nunca poder decir en voz alta lo que siente por ti. Y tú te resignas a nunca poder estar a su lado. Todo por que ambos velan por la felicidad de Fred…

**Fin**

Si te gusto dímelo, y si no, también!


End file.
